The invention relates generally to piping systems and in particular to an underground piping system using flexible gas piping. Currently, flexible gas piping, such as corrugated stainless steel tubing (CSST), is used in underground applications or received in concrete slabs. Various plumbing and mechanical codes require that such installations of CSST be protected. Typically, protective conduit is placed in underground installations and the flexible piping is positioned in the protective conduit by pulling the flexible piping through the protective conduit. Pulling the flexible piping through the protective conduit creates excess labor and increases the cost of installing flexible piping.
The above-discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the underground piping system of the present invention. An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a kit for installing an underground piping system. The kit includes a protective conduit having flexible piping contained therein and a plurality of sealing members. The installer positions the protective conduit and flexible piping as a single unit thereby facilitating installation.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.